Rio Origins: Tomada
by Nightfly123
Summary: This is the story of how a young Peregrine Falcon became one of the strongest fighters and one of the earth's greatest heroes the world has ever seen as he goes from chickhood to being the bird that we all know today and the bird that we all know and love.
1. The birth of Tomada

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to Tomadahawk's Origin story of how he came to be in Super Rio: Judgement day. Tomadahawk has allowed me to write this story and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

It was a sunny day in the Amazon rainforest and two Peregrine Falcons are waiting both excitedly and nervously for their egg that has just been laid recently to hatch so they can see their new-born son/daughter for the very first time.

The male Peregrine Falcon was pacing back and forth impatient to see his new-born son/daughter while the female Peregrine Falcon was sitting on the egg patiently when suddenly they heard the sound of cracking.

"Ann, do you hear that?" asked the male Peregrine Falcon, happily.

"Yes, I do Henry" replied the female Peregrine Falcon, also happily as she got off the egg.

Both Henry and Ann took a step back only to see a hole appear in the egg and a small head appeared a few seconds later much to Henry and Ann's joy as the little chick stumbled it's way out of the egg.

The little chick cooed as it explored it's surroundings with so much curiosity until it's little eyes cam upon Henry and Ann who smiled at the little chick with so much love and warmth that the little chick felt comforted already.

"Come here little one, come here" urged Ann, happily. "Come to mama".

"You can do it our child just believe in yourself" said Henry. "Just believe".

The little chick soon began to take it's first steps as it tried to walk over to Ann and Henry who were waiting patiently and excitedly as their child continued to try and walk over to them improving itself with every step.

Suddenly the little chick then lost it's footing and fell onto the ground with a painful THUMP and soon began to cry which causes Ann to run over and pick the chick up gently in her wings and talk soothingly to try and calm the crying chick.

"It's ok little one" said Ann, soothingly. "It's ok".

( You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins starts playing)

Ann (Soothingly): Come stop your crying, it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry, for one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm, this bond between us, can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry, Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more.

The little chick eventually calms down when it hears Ann's voice as it now looks up at her in wonder as Ann continues to sing the lyrics in the same soothing voice that she does every time when she sees someone upset or in pain.

Ann: You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always, why can't they understand the way we feel?, they just don't trust what they can't explain, I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all, and you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more, don't listen to them, cause what do they know, we need each other, to have, to hold, they'll see in time, I know.

The little chick smiles for the first time at it's mother showing that it loves her singing much to Ann's joy as she still continues to sing while Henry watches with a joyful smile on his face.

Ann: When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on, they'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together, Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more, oh you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always, always, I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always, always and always, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, I'll be there always.

(You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins ends)

After finishing the song, Ann looked down at the little chick and smiled when she saw that the chick was now fast asleep from the lullaby as Henry walked over to them and wrapped a wing over his happy wife.

Henry knew that the chick was special but he didn't know how much that was as he and Ann walked over to their bed before climbing in and slept together with the little chick in the middle of them.

"What do you think we should call him, Henry?" asked Ann.

"Him?" asked Henry, confused.

"Yes, our child is a boy" said Ann, smiling. "Now what should we call him?".

"I think that we should call him Tomada" said Henry. "After my father since he was called Tomada the excellent".

"Has the family name become some kind of a tradition?" asked Ann, worriedly. "If it is, I don't want our son to feel the burden of his ancestors".

"Don't worry dear, our son will just be named after his grandfather" said Henry, smiling. "I can assure you that".

"Ok, Tomada it is then" said Ann as she looked at her sleeping son. "Welcome to the world Tomada".

What both Henry and Ann didn't know was that their son would grow up to be a very skilled fighter and would be one of those to save the world countless times from people that want to take over the world and also destroy it.


	2. Adoptive sister

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 for Rio Origins: Tomada. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

3 months have passed since the birth of Tomada and now the family of three are going on a family trip to visit some relatives so Tomada gets to meet his uncle and grandparents.

Now Tomada is happily playing with his father Henry while his mother Ann was making sure that everything was ready for the trip ahead before eventually being convinced that everything was ready.

"Ok is everyone ready?" asked Ann, happily.

"Yes mom" said Tomada, joyfully.

"Same here darling" said Henry, smiling warmly.

"Ok then, Tomada dear will you please get on my back and we will be off" said Ann, kindly which Tomada cooperated as he got onto his mother's back before they began to fly away to their relative's hollow.

After a half an hour of flying, they finally came to Tomada's grandparent's hollow and they flew in before landing and started walking so they can try and find Tomada's grandparents who are the owners of the hollow.

Soon enough they found them as they were talking to some friends of theirs which include a Male Spix Macaw along with two female Spix Macaws who were having a conversation with each other before they turned to see Tomada and his parents coming towards them.

"Hello Ann my dear" said the elderly male peregrine Falcon, smiling as he hugged Ann. "How are you?".

"I am fine thanks dad" said Ann, happily before deciding to introduce her son who was hiding behind her. "Oh dad, this is my son Tomada".

"Hello there little guy" said the elderly male Peregrine falcon as he tried to reach out to Tomada who still wouldn't come out due to his shyness nature. "He really is shy, isn't he?".

"It's just a part of his nature dad" said Ann before the male Spix Macaw spoke up.

"Hey Gary, stop scaring the poor kid" joked the male Spix Macaw.

"I am not scaring my own grandson" answered back Gary, annoyed which made Ann chuckle a bit as a elderly female Peregrine Falcon came towards her and hugged her.

"Hey mom, no time no see" said Ann, happily.

"Yeah and look at you all grown up" said the elderly female Peregrine Falcon, smiling before also noticing Tomada. "Is he?".

"Of course mom, he is my son" said Ann, smiling while Henry and Gary were introducing themselves to each other.

"Come on little guy, it's ok I am not going to hurt you" promised the elderly female Peregrine Falcon.

Tomada still felt shy but he eventually came out from behind his mother and hugged his grandmother who was shocked at first but gladly hugged him back much to the shock of Tomada's grandfather.

* * *

After 5 minutes of hugging, Tomada and his grandmother finally broke the hug before going to eat some mangos much to Gary's delight since he loves mangos which makes Tomada smile since he is happy to have met his grandparents.

Soon enough all of them were eating mangos as well as brazil nuts while Tomada decided to ask his grandparents about the families history since his father told him a lot about their family's history which has got Tomada interested.

"Umm, grandpa?" asked Tomada. "Can I ask you something?".

"Yeah sure what is it?" asked Gary, smiling.

"Well I just want to know more about our family's history that's all" said Tomada. "You see my father has told me about my other grandfather who is also his father".

"You mean that your father told you about Tomada the excellent?" asked Gary, happily.

"Yes, you know him?" asked Tomada, shocked.

"Yes and he was my best friend until something bad happened to him" said Gary.

"Whoa" said Tomada.

"You see, tommy and I were friends since chickhood and we sure did prank our respective birth families a lot which constantly earned us stern glares from our parents" said Gary, chuckling.

"Tommy?" asked Tomada, confused.

"It's a nickname that I gave him when we were your age" said Gary, simply.

"Ok, So what happened?" asked Tomada, eagerly.

"Let's just say that both of your great-grandmothers and great-grandfathers were so angry with me and Tommy for pranking them that they decided to give us a huge telling-off" said Gary, smiling at the memory.

"Did that make you and tommy stop doing pranks?" asked Tomada.

"Nope since from that moment on, we were destined to do a lot of pranking" said Gary. "It was just a part of who we were".

"That's true" said Tomada.

"So we kept pranking people for years to come until we met our respective would-be wives and settled down before eventually having your mother and father respectively" said Gary.

"I guess so" said Tomada.

"But one day we were on a family vacation when Tommy saw a huge group of harpy Eagles stealing eggs from a Spix Macaw's nest" said Gary.

"So what did he do?" asked Tomada.

"He went straight after them and attacked them during which he managed to steal back all of the eggs that the harpy Eagles were trying to steal in the first place" said Gary.

"Something happened to him after that, right?" asked Tomada.

"Yep and poor Tommy was struck by one of the harpy Eagles and was sent tumbling into a raging river" said Gary, tears forming in his eyes.

"I think that should be enough history learning for now" said Tomada's grandmother as she turned to her husband. "Come now dear, you need your rest".

"No I don't, I am perfectly fine" protested Gary while his wife gave him a unconvinced look. "Trust me Claire, I am perfectly fine".

"I won't take a no for a answer mister, you need your rest and that's final" said Claire as she then grabbed her husband by the foot and started dragging him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am perfectly fine?" asked Gary, annoyed.

"And how many times do I have to tell YOU that you need your rest?" said Claire, firmly.

Tomada and his parents laughed joyfully at the sight of the two squabbling elderly adults before Ann went to tell her mother and father that she and her family are now going back to their hollow which is something that Claire was fine with although Gary was hoping for someone to help him escape from his very firm wife.

* * *

When they had got back to their hollow, Henry and Ann along with their son Tomada were shocked to see a young female Peregrine Falcon chick in their hollow and she was crying with tears of pain streaming down her face while the three owners of the hollow were horrified by what they saw on the young chick's body.

There was scratch marks and cuts as well as bruises on the young female peregrine Falcon chick's body which shocked Henry and Ann along with Tomada since they were now wondering who could have done such a cruel and heartless thing.

"Hey little one" said Ann as she walked slowly towards the poor chick who jumped slightly at the sound of Ann's voice. "It's ok, can you please tell me what happened to you".

"Umm, I (sniff) was (Sniff) a-attacked" sniffled the young female peregrine Falcon chick.

"By who dear?" asked Henry, concerned.

"My parents and my stupid big brother" said the young female peregrine Falcon chick.

"Do you have a name sweetheart?" asked Ann, kindly.

"My name is Murrin" said the young female Peregrine Falcon chick.

"Ok Murrin, why did your parents and your big brother attacked you?" asked Ann.

"Because they tried to force me to marry this peregrine who was thirty years older than me" said Murrin. "Not only that but he was also very mean to me".

"But Forced marriages are illegal, aren't they mom?" asked Tomada, shocked that Murrin's parents and big brother tried to force her into a marriage that she didn't want.

"They are except unfortunely they are legal in most places like Pakistan for example" said Ann before turning her attention back to Murrin. "You can stay here, you know".

"Really?" asked Murrin, surprised.

"Really" confirmed Henry. "You wanna know why?".

"Why?" asked Murrin.

"Because we are willing to adopt you into our family" said Ann, smiling. "Which means that you are going to be Tomada's adoptive little sister but only if you choose to do so".

Murrin was shocked and happy to have been offered to be a part of a kind and loving family although she was still worried about what her birth parents and brother are going to do when they find her.

She knew that she was going to be in danger from her own birth family that she was sure of but she knew that she would be protected by Henry and his wife Ann along with their son Tomada which was the reason for her big decision that she was about to make.

"I want to be a part of your family" said Murrin, happily.

"Welcome to the family Murrin" said Ann, gently picking up Murrin and hugged her before handing her over to Tomada. "Tomada say hi to your little sister".

"Hey there little sis" said Tomada, happily as he tickled Murrin who began to laugh with happiness.

Henry and Ann looked on in happiness knowing that now that Murrin has been adopted into their family it was their responsibility to love and protect Murrin as one of their own and to keep her safe from the monsters that were her birth family.


	3. Murrin gains the Fedora

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After adopting Murrin into the family, Henry and Ann along with their son Tomada and their now adoptive daughter are flying through the Amazon rainforest towards the pit of doom so they can watch a soccer match between the Spix Macaw tribe and the Scarlet Macaw tribe.

Tomada knew that his grandmother and grandfather were going to be there too which only got him more excited for the soccer match apart from the fact that he was going to see two teams fighting it out.

He was currently playing with his adoptive little sister Murrin who was having a joyful time being tickled by her adoptive big brother before they went to prepare themselves fro the trip to the pit of doom.

"Ok Murrin, you're ready?" asked Tomada to his adoptive little sister.

"I'm ready brother" replied Murrin to her adoptive brother.

"You two ready?" asked Ann.

"Yes mom" replied the two.

"Then let's go" said Henry as the family of four flew out of their hollow and towards the pit of doom much to the excited of both Tomada and Murrin who were eager to watch this match.

They continued to fly for a few hours before they eventually saw the pit of doom where they flew down and joined Gary and Claire who were still in a bad mood over what happened back at their hollow.

Tomada's grandparents eventually saw them and happily gave them a hug before seeing Murrin which lead to Ann explaining to her mother and father that Murrin is her adoptive daughter and their adoptive granddaughter much to both Gary and Claire's delight.

"We are so happy that you are our granddaughter Murrin" said Gary, happily before turning to his wife. "Right Claire?".

"I agree" said Claire, happily hugging her adoptive granddaughter who despite feeling loved gave a worried look to Tomada.

"Don't worry sis, you will get use it" said Tomada. "Besides they are always like this".

"No kidding" said Murrin as her adoptive grandparents finally let her go.

Soon the soccer match between the Spix Macaw tribe and the Scarlet Macaw tribe had started with the Spix Macaws grabbing the first goal before the Scarlet Macaws eventually managed to score their first.

The game carried on with both teams scoring goals although the game didn't have it's injury problems which is exactly what happened when male Spix Macaw was horribly tackled by a male Scarlet Macaw which earned the male Scarlet Macaw a yellow card.

Murrin and Tomada were having a great time watching the match and they cheered loudly along with the crowd of Spix Macaw when their team had won the game after scoring the last goal that gave them the win.

"That was awesome!" shouted Murrin, happily hugging her adoptive big brother.

"I agree" said Tomada, happily hugging back his adoptive little sister.

* * *

When the soccer game had ended and the crowd dispersed, Tomada and his family were also about to leave when they saw three Peregrine Falcons heading their way much to Murrin's shock and horror.

The three Peregrine Falcons landed a few feet away from Tomada and his family who instinctively got in front of Murrin so they can protect her from the three Peregrine Falcons who had evil smirks on their faces.

"Oh hello Henry and Ann, nice to see you again" said the older Male Peregrine Falcon, smirking.

"Hello Luther" said Henry, defensively. "I see that you are back again".

"It's about time you noticed that" said Luther as he points at his family. "Let me introduce my family, this is my son Arnold and this is my wife Julie".

"Hey Julie, what's the problem?" asked Ann, annoyed.

"Nothing except that we want our daughter back" said Julie, angrily.

"If you are talking about Murrin then you are not having her" said Ann, protectively. "You and your family have treated her badly".

"Oh no, you are misunderstanding" said Julie. "We have treated Murrin with the absolute love and respect that we could possibly offer her".

"Oh really?, you treated her like trash" said Tomada, defensively.

"Watch your mouth boy!" shouted Luther, angrily.

"You leave my son out of this!" shouted back Henry.

"Guys will you please calm down" said Gary as he approached the two squabbling male Peregrine Falcons.

"My father and my mother wanted our sister back" said Arnold, pointing at Murrin. "But it seems that aunt Ann wouldn't hand her over".

"Well then, you shouldn't have treated my adoptive granddaughter so badly should you then?" asked Gary, knowingly.

"We will be back just you watch" said Luther, angrily just as a female adult Spix Macaw who was wearing a fedora came and landed in front of Luther.

"Excuse me, would you please leave the little one alone or do I have to ban you from watching these soccer matches?" asked the female adult Spix Macaw to Luther.

Luther growled angrily as he along with his son and wife began to fly away from the pit of doom while secretly vowing to return for vengeance against Henry and his family who just looked at them with annoyed expressions on their faces.

* * *

After Luther and his family had left, The female Spix Macaw turned to face Henry and his family who were very grateful for her help to get Luther and his rude family away from Murrin who was feeling very sacred so far.

The female Spix Macaw then faced Murrin and smiled as she then knelt down to her level before stroking her head softly with her wing which comforted Murrin who soon began to smile happily.

"So you must be this Murrin, I heard about?" asked the female Spix Macaw.

"Yes I am, miss" said Murrin, shyly.

"Don't worry, just call me Alice" said the female Spix Macaw. "You know that I see a lot of potential in you, young Murrin".

"Really?" asked Murrin, confused. "What's my potential?".

"The potential to be an amazing and strong young woman some day" said Alice, smiling. "Which is something I know that you will be some day".

"Wow" said Murrin, amazed.

"Well, I must be off" said Alice before she realized something. "Also I think that you will be needing this for your journey to greatness".

Alice then took off her Fedora and placed the hat on Murrin's own head as a sign of passing the touch which makes Murrin both shocked and happy although the hat was too big for her but she knew that she will grow into it while Alice flew off to join the rest of her tribe.

Tomada walked forward and placed a wing on Murrin's left shoulder as a smile appeared on his face knowing that Murrin has a very bright future ahead and he knows that he has a very bright future too.


	4. The untold Uncle

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

5 months passed ever since Murrin had been given the Fedora by Alice and now both Tomada and Murrin were playing with each other once again much to the delight of both Henry and Ann who watched on with smiles on their faces.

Murrin kept the fedora as her most-prized possession ever since she received the hat and she would wear it every time that she and her adopted family would go on family trips with every bird stopping to see her wearing the hat that once belonged to Alice the female Spix Macaw.

"Ok everyone, time for dinner" said Ann happily as Henry kissed her on the cheek before eating his mango.

"Coming mom!" shouted Tomada and Murrin at the same time as they both came and began eating some mangos.

Soon the entire family were eating mangos until they had finally finished their meal before going out to meet with some friends of both Henry and Ann much to the delight of Tomada and Murrin's nervousness since she hasn't met them before.

Eventually they began to fly out of the hollow and towards another hollow that was only 3 miles away and they soon landed in the hollow only to see a male Peregrine Falcon and a female Scarlet macaw along with their daughter who was currently hiding behind her parents.

"Hello Perez and Mali" said Ann as she and Mali kissed each other on the cheek while Henry and Perez shook wings. "How are you guys doing?".

"We are doing just fine" said Mali before smiling as she stroked her belly. "Actually it's more than fine".

"You mean that you guys are?" asked Ann, happily. "Is it true?".

"Yes it is true" said Perez, also happily as he cuddled Mali. "We are going to have a baby".

"That's amazing" said Henry, smiling. "We also want to tell you guys something".

"Really?" asked Mali. "What is it?".

"We have an adopted daughter" said Ann, smiling. "Come and say hi Murrin".

Murrin stepped in front of Perez and Mali before waving at them which they waved back as they picked her up with smiles on their faces which also made Murrin smile too much to Henry and Ann's happiness as well as Tomada's who was happily watching the scene unfold with a smile on his face.

Soon Murrin was put on the ground only to see the female hybrid who was the daughter of Perez and Mali walk shyly towards her curious about this stranger in front of her and wondering if she shoulder be trusted.

"Oh almost forgot" said Perez. "Guys meet mine and Mali's daughter Michelle".

"Hi there" said Murrin as she slowly walked to Michelle. "My name is Murrin".

"I-I'm-M-Michelle" said the female hybrid, shyly. "N-Nice-t-to-m-meet-y-you".

"Hey there, I'm Tomada" said Tomada, happily. "So you must be Michelle, right?".

Michelle nodded with a smile on her face knowing that she is going to love these two birds as her friends and she had no idea that she would go on many adventures with them in the future.

Tomada and Murrin hugged Michelle who shyly hugged back much to the joy of both Henry and Ann along with Perez and Mali who watched this warm and loving scene before they decided to have food together.

* * *

After having food both couples along with their kids began to dance to the music that they were hearing from outside the hollow which was the song called "Beautiful creatures" and both Murrin and Michelle were having a joyful time dancing while Tomada watched them since he wasn't the dancing type.

Suddenly his mother Ann then brought him to the dance-floor where Tomada began to nervously dance along to the music until he eventually felt confident enough to keep on dancing with his family.

"Hey Tomada, I never thought that you are the dancing type" said Murrin, smiling at Tomada. "You are doing great big bro".

"Thanks" said Tomada, smiling back. "You're are not so bad yourself little sis".

"You flatter" said Murrin, happily. "Thanks for the compliment".

"Your welcome" said Tomada, smiling.

Soon it was time to go back home and everyone was giving each other hugs of goodbye especially the two Peregrine Falcon chicks and a hybrid chick who were hoping to see each other again some day.

Tomada and his family were once again flying back to their hollow when they saw that a male Peregrine Falcon was raiding their home and they shocked since they had never had been raided before.

"Excuse me sir, whatever it is that you are trying to find you won't find it here" said Henry, determinedly. "There is nothing here".

"Or so you think" said the male Peregrine Falcon, worryingly. "Where is it Henry?, where is it?".

"It's Pele" said Henry, calmly. "I threw it away".

"It better be" said Pele, still worried. "Or otherwise that book will get us in trouble whether it is now or in the future".

Tomada looked at Murrin with a confused expression on his face which Murrin responded back with the same expression on her face since they both had no idea what "book" that Pele was looking for.

Suddenly Pele looked at Tomada and smiled warmly which got Tomada confused since he had never met this Falcon before and he was feeling very creeped out by the smile that Pele was currently giving him.

"So you must be my nephew Tomada?" said Pele, smiling. "I have got something for you".

"What is it?" asked Tomada, confused. "What could you possibly have that is for me?".

He was answered when Pele gave him a satchel-type bag and he smiled at Tomada before hugging him which only confused Tomada even more as Pele then kissed Murrin on the forehead and kissed Henry's wife Anna on the cheek before hugging Henry and he soon flew out of hollow.

Henry and Ann were happy to see Pele again although they were concerned when Pele had mentioned a book that could very well bring trouble while Tomada was feeling confused about his uncle Pele since he believed that he hasn't met him before.

* * *

That night Tomada was trying to get to sleep but he just couldn't since he badly needed to find out who Pele was and how did he know him although Tomada really wanted to get to sleep but the urge to find out more about his past just wouldn't let him.

Tomada had decided to take a quick look at the book which he does by getting out of bed and tip-toeing over to the book where silently snatched it up before he quietly went back to bed while his parents had no idea of what just happened.

He opened the book and he found a lot of information and he skipped the pages until he came to the part where it showed Pele which caught Tomada's curiosity as he began to read about his never-met-till-recently uncle.

Tomada found out that Pele was a part of a secret organization that was devoted to protecting birds of all kind and that he was present at his birth but he was also the third bird to had held him after Ann had given birth to him.

This shocked Tomada and he was even more shocked at the mention of "Secret Organization" which made him wonder what that was and he knew that he should put the book back but instead he opened his satchel and put the book in before sealing the satchel shut and he soon went to sleep.


	5. The Brief Affair

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The next morning started with the shout of a voice that Tomada knew so well and he correctly guessed that it was his father who was currently trying to find his dairy although he knew that he can't find it.

Henry continued to rummage through everything in the hollow and he was dismayed when he realized that he was never going to find his dairy which only brought him more pain than ever.

"Henry" said Ann, worriedly. "What's wrong?".

"I lost my dairy" said Henry as he pointed at his personal "Desktop" which got Tomada worried. "I had put it right there last night but now it is gone".

"So that must mean-" said Ann before she slapped Henry in the face. "-You lied to me and more importantly you lied to Tomada and Murrin".

Tomada was confused until he remembered the book that he had in his satchel and that Pele was in the hollow last night searching for it until Henry told him that he had threw it away but now it is revealed that Henry had lied about throwing the book away.

Murrin was clearly worried about the current argument that her adoptive parents were having which forced Tomada to comfort Murrin who gladly accepted it as the argument between Henry and Ann carried on.

"Why did you lie to me Henry?" asked Ann, tears forming in her eyes. "Why did you lie to me?".

"I didn't want to upset you Ann" said Henry, sadly. "But now I can see that I have indeed upset you".

"Of course you can" said Ann, tears now streaming down her face. "You have certainly got a lot to think about".

Henry nodded in agreement as Ann flew out of the hollow crying much to the discomfort and worry to both Tomada and Murrin who watched on as Ann flew away until she was finally out of sight.

Tomada and Murrin soon began to fly out of the hollow before heading towards Uncle Perez and aunt Malia's hollow where they knew that their cousin Michelle would be since they are hoping that she plays with them.

"Hello Michelle" said Tomada as he and Murrin flew into the hollow and landed on the floor before seeing the female hybrid. "It's nice to see you guys again".

"N-Nice t-to s-see y-you too T-Tomada" stuttered Michelle, shyly. "H-How a-are y-you two?".

"We're not doing so good" said Murrin. "Our parents had an argument".

"Yeah, that's right" agreed Tomada. "So do you want to play?".

"Y-Yeah, l-let m-me g-go t-to a-ask m-my p-parents" stuttered Michelle. "T-They n-need t-to k-know".

Tomada and Murrin nodded in agreement as Michelle went to ask her parents about whether or not that she can go and play with her cousins which they agreed much to Michelle's own happiness.

Soon the three chicks were playing with each other although Tomada was determined to find out more about anything that was in his father's dairy which he knew was in his satchel as he continued to play with both Murrin and Michelle.

* * *

Meanwhile Ann was now laying against a tree trunk and she was still crying until she felt a wing touching her shoulder which made her turn round only to see a male Spix Macaw that she had met before when she was visiting her father.

The male Spix Macaw held out a wing to help her up which she took and she was soon back onto her feet before she smiled at the male Spix Macaw who smiled back as he helped her get inside his hollow.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to your hollow" said Ann, smiling. "Especially after I got into a fight with Henry".

"Oh dear me, I'm so sorry to hear that" said the male Spix Macaw, worriedly. "I hope that you two are ok".

"Yeah and I hope that my kids are ok too" said Ann, sadly. "They must have heard our argument".

"I'm sure that they will be ok" said the male Spix Macaw. "My name is Jonathan by the way".

"Nice to meet you Jonathan" said Ann, smiling. "I'm Ann and I'm sure that you have heard of me".

"Of course" said Jonathan. "I heard your father saying your name".

Ann smiled before she and Jonathan leaned slowly towards each other until their beaks connected in a passionate kiss which they enjoyed as they continued to kiss each other more and more.

They continued to kiss each other for five more minutes until they finally broke the kiss and they looked into each other's eyes before they shared one last kiss and Ann soon flew away back to her own hollow.

* * *

Tomada and his adoptive little sister Murrin along with Michelle were playing with each other until they saw Ann flying past them with a smile on her face which confused the three chicks since they had never seen Ann this happy.

Tomada and Murrin were even more confused since they saw their mother come from a different hollow where Jonathan and his family lived which only confused them even more until they started to get an headache.

"G-Guys, I-I am g-going b-back h-home" stuttered Michelle, smiling as she started to fly back to her family's hollow. "I s-see-y-you l-later!".

"Goodbye Michelle, take care!" shouted Murrin, happily. "I hope that we get to play with each other more".

Michelle shyly waved back before eventually going out of sight which Tomada and Murrin turned round and began to fly back home hoping that their mother was ok and that there wasn't anything wrong with her.

They finally got back to the hollow where they saw Anna still looking happy as she hummed a tune with a smile on her face much to Murrin's happiness although Tomada was very concerned about his mother's behaviour.


	6. Losing Control

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

That night was very worrying for Tomada since he had never seen his mother so happy before but there was something that he most certainly thought was going on and that his mother had something to do with it.

Tomada couldn't go to sleep since he needed to know what his mother was doing after she and Henry had their big argument and before she came back all happy and joyful which got him very suspicious.

"Big bro, what is it?" whispered a voice that Tomada knew was Murrin. "What's wrong?".

"I don't know Murrin" whispered back Tomada. "But I believe that mom had an affair".

"What?" asked Murrin, shocked. "You're sure?, with whom?".

"That I also don't know" admitted Tomada. "I am going to ask mom in the morning".

"I'm scared Tom" said Murrin. "I don't want dad and mom to argue".

Tomada hugged his younger adoptive sister in comfort knowing that it was going to be hard for both of them if they found out that their mother had indeed have an affair with somebody else instead of their father.

Murrin had tears streaming down her face as she tried to not think about what might happen in the morning since she knew that it was going to be very painful to watch both her adoptive big brother and adoptive mother arguing.

Tomada stroked his adoptive younger sister's back and he told her that she could sleep next to him if she doesn't feel comfortable which made Murrin blush but she nodded and soon she was in a brotherly-love embrace with Tomada wrapping his wings around Murrin's torso as she fell asleep.

Soon morning had arrived and Tomada was up a lot more earlier than usual as he prepared himself to confront his mother on why she was suddenly being happy when she came back after flying away in sadness.

He looked at Murrin and smiled before kissing her cheek which caused Murrin to smile in her sleep while also making Tomada laugh silently before getting out of bed and walking out of his and Murrin's bedroom only to see his mother eating mangos with his father.

"Oh, good morning son" said Ann, smiling as she waved at him. "It seemed that you woke up a lot more earlier than usual".

"Yeah, I have been kept up all night" said Tomada, smiling sadly. "Speaking of which, I just want to ask you a question".

"Questions are well appreciated on this family" said Ann. "But anyway, fire away".

"I just want to know if you had an affair" said Tomada. "Since you and dad had a argument, there is something about you that worries me a lot".

"What are you talking about Tomada?" asked Henry, confused as he looked at his son before turning to face his mate. "What affair?".

"Mom" said Tomada who was now on the verge of tears which broke Ann's heart when she saw him like this. "Did you have an affair with someone else?".

Ann was stuck in a situation where she knew that she was in big trouble either and she couldn't bring herself to talk about the "Thing" with Johnathan since she didn't want to cause Tomada anymore pain.

She also knew that Tomada was desperately searching for the truth and she really wanted to tell him but she couldn't bring herself to so since she knew that the truth will hurt Tomada a lot and she could very well lose her son.

* * *

Tomada was starting to have a breakdown when he saw that his mother wasn't answering his question and that only made him more determined to figure out the truth about whether or not his mother indeed had an affair.

Murrin had been woken by the commotion and she was now standing in the doorway worried for her adoptive big brother since she knew that he was going through a very hard time and she vowed to help him get through it.

"Mom, please" begged Tomada, slowly getting angry as tears started to stream down his cheeks. "I need to know the truth, we all need to know the truth".

"Yes, it's true" said Ann which made Tomada back away from her in horror and anger over what he was hearing. "It is true that I had an affair with someone else".

"WHAT!" shouted Henry, angrily as he stared at his mate in anger since he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "YOU HAD AN AFFAIR!? WITH WHOM!?".

"Johnathan" admitted Ann, tears streaming down her own cheeks as she started to feel ashamed of her actions. "I had an affair with Johnathan".

Tomada and Henry were shocked to hear that since they knew that Johnathan was there when they were visiting Ann's father and they couldn't believe that Ann had an affair with him all this time and the fact that she had tried to keep it a secret from them.

Ann slowly walked over to Tomada and she tried to hug him but Tomada avoided her while also looking at her with sadness and hurt in his eyes since he really wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Tomada" said Ann. "I'm sorry that I have upset you".

"You should be" said Tomada, feeling hurt. "You cheated on dad which means that you cheated on me and Murrin, are we not that important to you anymore?".

"Yes you are" persisted Ann, also feeling hurt. "You are my son and I love both you, your father and your sister".

"You should have thought of that before having an affair in the first place" said Tomada, reaching breaking point. "And you know what...I...I...I...I Hate you".

Everything went deadly silent with only the rustling of the trees that were making any sound as everyone in the hollow were shocked by what Tomada had just said to his own mother Ann who soon began to sob loudly.

Tomada was still feeling too angry to feel sorry for her and he flew out of the hollow so he can clear his mind while Murrin and Henry went to comfort Ann before Henry had decided to go after Tomada in order to talk to him.

* * *

Tomada had been flying for over an hour ever since he had left his own home in anger over what he had heard from his mother and he still couldn't believe that his mother had cheated on his father.

The rage was building up inside of him but he quickly calmed himself down as he found a rock and landed on it in order to try and stay calm which was proving to be very hard and some uninvited guests only made him angry even more.

"Hey guys, look" said a mocking voice that belonged to a male Scarlet Macaw chick who soon landed a few feet away from Tomada. "Check this guy out".

"Oh yeah" said another voice and it was a female Spix Macaw chick, also in a mocking tone. "He is the son of Henry and Ann, isn't he?".

The mere mention of his mother made Tomada get even more dangerously angry and he knew that the chicks should go away while they still have the chance since something far worse than anger was building up inside of him.

It seemed that the two chicks didn't get the message and they kept on making fun of Tomada which only brought Tomada's anger even more dangerously close to the edge until they had finally crossed the very line that they shouldn't have crossed.

"Hey Ralph, didn't you hear about his mother?" asked the female Spix Macaw chick. "I heard that she had an affair with another bird".

"No kidding Sarah, I heard about that too" said Ralph, smirking. "I think that it is a good thing that she had an affair with another bird since she has a terrible son".

Tomada suddenly snapped but not in the way that you expect since he had slowly turned his head to the two chicks who kept on smiling before they saw Tomada looking at them with a terrifying glare as he then pounced on Ralph and grabbed him by the throat with his claws before pinning him to the ground.

Sarah was starting to feel very worried for Ralph as she tried to shove Tomada off Ralph only for Tomada to shove her to the ground while a terrifying grin appeared on his face as he applied more and more pressure on Ralph's throat until Ralph started to slowly lose consciousness.

"TOMADA!, STOP!" shouted a voice that Tomada knew was his father but he didn't care since he had completely lost his mind and kept applying more pressure. "TOMADA!".

"Mister, please stop" said Sarah, scared for Ralph knowing that he was slowly dying. "Please stop, you're hurting him".

Tomada still didn't listen since he had no idea that he had just tapped into his predator instincts and he was slowly killing a young child before he had suddenly started to bite Ralph and he was pulling off his skin.

Henry managed to get to his son and he tried to force him off Ralph but Tomada wouldn't budge until suddenly he bitted Ralph's neck which caused Sarah to scream out in terror before Henry eventually managed to push his son of Ralph who was now having a tougher time breathing than before.

Tomada wasn't finished yet as he chose his next target to be Sarah and he lunged at her but Henry managed to get in the way and block him until Tomada managed to brush pass him and tackled Sarah to the ground much to Henry's horror.


End file.
